Bad Day
by aww.weh.saw.me
Summary: When Kim is having a bad day, who will notice? What will this person do for her to make her feel better? Contains some KICK. Originally a one-shot, now it is slightly longer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just a short little story I wrote a few weeks ago. I was going to post it as a one-shot but it seemed a little too long. I decided to split it up into 2-3 chapters. I left off at a weird place, so right now I am just trying to find a way to end it on a somewhat good note.**

* * *

Jack's POV

Kim ran in late to the dojo about 10 minutes late, again. Well, there's Kim for you, always fashionably late to practice. The guys and I started talking when Kim came back out. Still dressed in her clothes, she stomped to her locker and grabbed her gi.

"Wow somebody's mad," Jerry said.

"I wonder what's wrong?" I said. It's not super unusual for Kim to be mad, but she gets over things pretty fast.

Kim's POV

I walked into the locker room and was about the get dressed when I noticed my gi wasn't in my bag. I put my shirt back on and grabbed my stuff from my locker, as the boys all stopped talking and just stared at me. Then I got back into the locker room only to walk straight into a pole, great! Can today get any better?

I finished changing and stuffed everything back into the bag. I walked out of the locker room to see the boys still talking, but they turned their attention to me once again. I was about to give them a death glare when I slipped on some water. I put my hand down to brace myself. My hand gave out before I hit the ground, causing my head to hit first, hard. Then everything went black.

Jack's POV

We all turned towards Kim as she came out of the locker room when she slipped on something. She put her hand down but it didn't support her and she hit her head.

"KIM!" I shouted. I waited for her to pop up but she didn't.

I ran over to her and laid her down on a pile of mats, with her head resting on my lap.

"Kim, can you hear me?" I said.

"Oh no! What have we done!" Milton worried.

"Milton, we didn't do anything! She just slipped!" I reassured him.

"Yeah, that's what happened…" Jerry said as his voice got higher, an obvious indicator that he is lying.

"Jerry what did you do-" I started to say when Kim stirred slightly.

"Kim! Can you hear me?" I asked her.

She opened her eyes and looked around before seeing where she was. Once she did she bolted up, causing her to blackout again. As she started to lean dangerously far off the bench I pulled her back up. "Are you okay?" Milton asked.

"Do I look okay!?" She said, struggling to stand up. She threw a punch at Milton which he easily sidestepped and instead went straight into Jerry.

Kim's POV

Those boys were going down! Just as I was starting to regain balance and teach those boys a lesson I felt Jack grab my waist, pulling me away from Jerry.

"Kim, call down! It was a harmless joke," Milton said as I leaped out of Jack's grasp. I started to run after him when Jack constrained my arms to my side and put me behind him, so Milton and Jerry were safe. As he did so, I felt a shooting pain in the wrist I caught myself with.

"Ow!" I let out. Jack and I then sat down on a bench and the guys nervously came back.

"Are you okay Kim?" Jack asked me. I wanted to say I was okay, but it didn't come out. His voice was so comforting I could tell him anything, right?

I tried to get the words out, "I- I'm…" then I just couldn't help it. With everything going on, I started to cry. Yes, me, the girl who never cries, crying. It was uncontrollable so I just sat and cried. Jack hugged tighter while the others just looked at each other with blank faces.

Jack's POV

All the sudden Kim started crying. I looked at the other two but they just shrugged and took a step away.

After a few minutes when Kim had calmed down we had to know. "Kim listen, if it's about the water, Jerry and I are really sorry!" Milton told her.

"No, it's just, I've had an awful day! My dad called and he won't be home next week like he said and I already saved up money and bought our tickets to go to Disney! And then I failed my math test and I forgot my gi in the locker and I bumped my shin in the locker room. On top of all that I blacked out and now my wrist hurts!" She said as she fell into her sobs once more.

"Well dude, where is your dad?" Jerry asked.

"He's in Afghanistan, where he's been the past 2 years. I haven't seen him in forever and now he's not coming back!" Kim explained. "What if he never comes back?"

"Kim! Don't think like that, I'm sure he'll be home soon!" I tried to reassure her.

Just then Rudy walked in. "What's happening here?" He mouthed pointing to Kim.

Milton went over to tell Rudy what happened while I continued to help Kim. After a few minutes, she got up and leaned on me for support. I grabbed her wrist, forgetting she said it hurt. She cried out in pain and quickly pulled it away.

Kim's POV

As I stood up Jack tried to help by grabbing my wrist. It hurt so bad I had to pull it away and a cry escaped my mouth.

"I think it might be broken," I started to say. Jack took it more carefully this time and examined it.

"Rudy!" He called. "Can you look at Kim's wrist?"

"Sure, but what happened?" Rudy asked me.

I gave Jerry and Milton a glare before saying, "I fell."

"I see," he continued to look at it. "Well, how bad does this hurt?" He asked as he pushed down and bent my hand ever so slightly.

"OW! A lot! Rudy!" I yelled, yanking my hand away.

"Sorry, Kim! It's definitely broken, I think I have an extra brace, hold on." He told me as he ran into his office.

I sat back down and sighed. Rudy came out from his office empty-handed. "No brace?" I asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't find one. I'm sure they aren't that expensive at the store." Rudy told me.

"I have one! It's just at my house, but I can give it to you. I mean, if you want," Jack said.

"Sure, thanks," I told him.

"Okay, Kim, why don't you go home and get some rest and we'll see how you're doing tomorrow?" Rudy told me.

I have to admit, I was pretty tired. Maybe it was all that crying from earlier. Ugh, why did I have to cry? In front of all the guys too!

Jack's POV

"Do you want me to take you home? We can stop by my house to get the brace," I told Kim as she started to leave the dojo.

"Yeah. Thanks, about earlier. I don't know what happened, it just- came out." She explained.

"It's fine, I'm really sorry about your dad though." I started, not really knowing what to tell her.

We walked to my house and I led Kim to my room where the brace was. I had set it on my trophy shelf, as a reminder of the good times, we had in China. And that we beat Kai.

"Here. Give me your arm." I told her.

"Wow, you have a lot of trophies…" She said as I fidgeted with the brace. She kept rambling on and I kept tightening but it wasn't still too big.

"Uhhh- hold that thought," I told her.

"Jack, it's too big-"

"I know, I have another you could try," I told her while digging through my closet. Just then the big blue bear I had gotten for Jerry when he was at the hospital fell out. I quickly tried to stuff it back in but Kim was already pulling it out.

"Aww, is wittle Jackie embarrassed?"

"No… anyways here is the other brace." I tried it on Kim's wrist and this one fit just right.

"Thanks, Jackie." She said.

"No problem Kimmy," I told her. She glared at me for calling her Kimmy. Just then she threw a well-meaning punch with her injured wrist. I didn't want to block it and hurt her more, but she still punched me, in the ribs.

"OW!" She yelled.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," I said, helping her to sit on the bed as she smirked at my comment.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not used to having a broken wrist…"

"Should I walk you home?" I questioned.

"You could. With my luck though I'll probably trip in the way over, get locked out, and need to use the bathroom." She sighed.

It was really upsetting to see her like this. I gave her a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You could stay over a little longer if you'd like…" I suggested.

With that Kim and I watched a movie while we helped each other with homework. Really, more like Kim helped me with mine and I attempted and failed hers.

* * *

 **If you liked it please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I finished the story quicker than I thought I would (I mean that as in I thought I would have to build up plot for the end more) but it was already set up good enough. This is the last part of the story so please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

Kim's POV

After an hour and a half, I heard a knock at the door. Jack ran down to get it and I followed loosely behind.

He answered the door and I peeked over his shoulder and saw Milton and Jerry.

"Hey Ja- Kim?! What are you doing here?" Milton said.

"I- ah-" I struggled.

"She was helping me with homework." Jack intervened.

"For 3 hours Kim?" Milton shot back.

"I was helping her with her wrist!" Jack quickly said.

"Whatever, can we come in Jack?" Milton asked.

"Well actual-" I started to say as Milton and Jerry barged in.

They pushed past Jack and me, a little too quick though. I lost my balance and started to fall into the wall. Unfortunately, there was a coat hook on the door I was falling into. Somehow my shirt got hooked and I continued to fall. I stopped falling and was now hanging by my shirt. Then I heard a rip. Jack grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up.

As he did so I felt a breeze on my back. I felt back and instead of feeling my shirt, I felt skin.

"Uhh, Jack," I said.

"What-" as he hugged me, feeling my back. He immediately took a step back and stopped.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Milton said.

"Nothing!" I unnecessarily yelled. I backed up to the corner and pulled the two ends of my shirt together so no one would see.

"Yo Kim, can you help with this jar?" Jerry asked, coming out from the pantry.

"Umm…"

"No, she can't. Give it to me." Jack said. After he opened it he came back to me.

"Come here, I'll find you a shirt." He said, guarding my back as he lead me to his room.

I sat on the bed as he dug through the pile of clothes on the floor. He scratched his head saying something about not doing laundry. After about 5 minutes he pulled a shirt from his drawer. It was a plain grey t-shirt.

"Here. Sorry if it's a little big, I should probably do a load of laundry. I'll be downstairs, you can change in here."

"Thanks, Jack," I told him, finding myself smile for the first time today.

I came back downstairs and saw the boys playing video games. "Jack?" I said.

"Mhm…"

"Jack!"

"Yeah…"

"Jack!"

"Sorry Kim, I almost beat my high score!"

"Really?" I gave him a look, and he immediately apologized.

"I think I'm going to go home now. I'm getting hungry and a little tired. It's almost 6:30 you know."

"Aww, don't go already! What are you going to do at your house anyway?" He asked me.

"Eat. Sleep." I said matter-of-factly.

"Play one round? Jerry already ordered pizza, it should be here in 5 minutes." He said hopefully.

"Fineee," I told him.

I sat down on the couch and played a quick game and beat all the boys before we had pizza.

Jack's POV

After pizza, we sat back down and played some more video games. Kim had decided she would just watch.

Only 5 minutes later she was fast asleep on my shoulder. The boys and I continued to play for another hour. When we stopped, Milton and Jerry snapped at least 10 pictures each before I could wake Kim up.

"Kimmy, wake up," I whispered.

"Wha-?"

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked her.

"Mhm…" She put her head back down, clearly still really sleepy.

I picked her up bridal style and grabbed her bag. She only lives a few minutes from my house so it wasn't that bad.

I set her down before knocking, it might be awkward if her mom sees me carrying her daughter.

"Moms not home," she told me.

I grabbed her key from the bag and opened the door. She walked in and I put her bag on the counter.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

I walked/ran back to my house and Milton and Jerry were arguing about girls.

"Guys!" I interrupted.

"Sorry, Jackie!" Jerry said, mocking Kim and me.

"Guys I think we should do something for Kim," I told them.

"What do you mean?" Milton asked.

"Well, she seems really sad, and you guys kinda owe her."

"Fine!" Milton said.

"So what's the plan yo?" Jerry asked.

"Well, What if we did something with her dad? She really misses him and she would be really surprised." I suggested.

"Okay, but how should we do that?" Milton asked.

"We can call around and find where her dad is stationed and go from there. I'll handle letting him know, you guys brainstorm how and when he can come. And Jerry, don't. Tell. Anyone."

This was going to be the best surprise ever.

* * *

After a lot of long calls and frustration, the guys and I coordinated for Kim's Dad to come home for 5 days. He was going to get there next week, so we just had to keep Kim occupied for a few more days.

* * *

Today was the day. It's a good thing the guys and I had planned what we did because Kim has become more and more depressed every day.

Kim had stayed over last night with all the other guys. We were all sleeping on the floor, it was pretty uncomfortable, but it was for Kim so it is totally worth it.

All the other guys woke up soon and started to make a lot of noise.

"Guys! Kim is still asleep!" I scolded.

"Sorry, Jackie!" Jerry teased.

Kim started to move and I thought it was because everyone was being loud, but she didn't open her eyes.

"No… no. Stop! NOO! Help!" She yelled, now roughly twisting in her blankets.

"Let me go! Wait! Noo! Help!" She continued to yell.

"I think she's having a nightmare!" Milton said.

I immediately went over to Kim and tried to wake her.

"Kim! Kim, it's just a dream! Kim, wake up!" I yelled.

She bolted up and looked at me. "It was just a dream," I comforted. She had fear in her eye, now filled with tears. I gave her a hug and buried her face in my chest.

"Shhh, it's okay," I said rubbing her back.

"It was so bad Jack! I couldn't do anything and there were these people a-and," she kept crying.

I hugged her more and we stayed like that for almost 10 minutes.

The other boys had already got dressed and were digging through the pantry looking for something to eat.

"I should probably get dressed…" Kim said getting up.

"Yeah, do you want anything for breakfast?" I asked her.

"I'll just have Cheerios," she said before leaving for the bathroom.

I got out the Cheerios and some other cereals for the guys and poured a bowl for Kim and a bowl for me. I didn't put the milk in because I didn't want it to be soggy. I quickly got dressed and did my hair and came back out.

A few minutes later Kim back out of the bathroom. "Took you long enough!" Jerry said.

After we all finished eating, Jerry's brother came and drove us all to school. The first two classes were horrible, but it was third bell I was looking forward to. That was the first class of the day that me, Jerry, Milton, AND Kim had all together.

"Hey, Kim!" We all said, smiling as she walked in.

"Hey, uh- why are you guys so happy?" She suspiciously asked.

"No reason!" I said.

"Okay…"

Class started but I couldn't hear anything the teacher was saying over my excitement. When there were 15 minutes left of class, it was time.

"Jackson Brewer, Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick, and Kimberly Crawford please report to the principal's office." An announcement on the speaker said.

"What did you do this time Jerry?" Kim asked, getting up.

"Nothing Yo!" He defended.

"Jack? What's going on?" She said in a plain tone.

"I don't know?" I said, with a hint that I knew exactly what was going on.

When we got there, everything was working perfectly.

"I'm going to need to ask you four a few question. Whose first?" One of the vice-principals asked.

We all stepped back except for Kim. "Okay Kim, you're first. Boys, you go wait in those seats over there," she said pointing to the chairs.

I squeezed Kim's hand and left to go to the hallway seats. When we got there, I saw a man in an army uniform sneaking over.

"You must be Mr. Crawford, sir," I said.

"I am. And you must be Jack, Milton, and Jerry," he replied.

We talked for a few minutes about the plan. Once the bell rang, teachers opened their doors to the hallway we were in but didn't let the students out.

Kim came out and saw that nobody was in the halls. "What's going on Jack?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I said in the same voice as before when I told her I didn't know what was going on.

"Jack?" She said starting to get mad.

Before she could throw a punch or kick, we stepped to the side. She was no longer looking at us. She just stood frozen. Then she started crying again.

She took a few steps forward and fell into her dad's arms. He hugged her then lifted her underneath her arms and spun her in a few circles.

"I missed you so much, Kimmy!" He said.

She couldn't say anything, she just held on tighter. After a minute or so, students were running to their next class. A few smiled at the reunion going on, and some even clapped.

Then Lindsey walked by and rolled her eyes. I walked over to her before Kim or her dad could see.

"What is that all for Lindsey?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about?" She replied with her stupid southern accent.

"That is Kim's father, who happens to be risking his life for _your_ country and spending time away from Kim. Do you know what it's like to love not knowing if your dad is still alive or not?" I ranted.

Lindsey has backed off now, probably scared. The bell rang and soon the halls were empty again.

"How did you even get home?! I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come?" Kim asked her dad.

"Well, I got a call from a very special young man, who begged me to come back for a few days," He said eyeing me.

Kim followed his gaze and ran over to me. She hugged me tighter than I've ever been hugged before.

"Okay, Kim! I get it, you're happy! Now, will you please let me breathe?" I asked her, prying her hands away from my side.

"Sorry!" She said.

She ran back over to her dad and they started talking again.

"Kim? Milton, Jerry, and I should probably get back to class. See you at the dojo?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you guys so much!" She said quickly as she walked back to the front office with her dad.

After school we rushed to the dojo so we could ask Kim about what she and her dad were planning on doing for the 3 days he was staying.

I came out from the changing room to see she was sitting on the bench. She jumped up as she saw me.

"Are you going to change?" I asked.

"No, I'm not staying for practice," she told me.

"Oh. Well, why are you here then?" I questioned.

"I wanted to tell you thank you."

"Oh, well, you're welcome," I said, still a little confused. "But why did you come all the way down here just to say that?"

"I just wanted you to know how thankful I am. This really meant a lot to me. I can't even tell you how much it means," she said. She gave me another hug, which I gladly returned.

We slowly pulled apart and I looked into her eyes. Wow, she has nice eyes. I must have been staring for a while because Kim looked away. Wait! She was looking at me too!

She started to lean in and I followed. She grabbed me in a hug again, with our lips still touching. It took me a moment to get over the shock before I could return the hug and kiss.

After our moment, we pulled apart again for air. I looked back at Kim and she smiled. Then I heard clapping and saw that all the other guys were gawking and clapping at us.

"Wooo!" Jerry shouted.

Kim smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Thanks, Jack!" She shouted as she ran out the door.

* * *

 **Please tell me if you liked the ending or not!**


End file.
